The invention relates to a method for fastening a cover plate on a frame structure. It furthermore relates to a frame structure suitable for carrying out the method. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for fastening a cover plate comprising two cover layers arranged substantially parallel to one another on a frame structure and a frame structure suitable for carrying out the method.
One of the most important challenges for the future is to drastically reduce the consumption of raw materials. In particular in the building sector, considerable potential is untapped here both for future projects and in the existing situation. This applies both to the energy consumption produced by utilisation and grey energy, which is connected to the construction, preservation and demolition of buildings. A further challenge is to economically obtain renewable energy, as far as possible without competition with food production and nature conservation and to make it storable.
With regard to the energy consumed by building utilisation, on the one hand, the focus has recently been on improving heat insulation and, on the other hand, on the utilisation of renewable energies.
With regard to heat insulation, vacuum insulating panels (VIP) and vacuum insulating sandwich panels (VIS) are frequently used, the latter using a support core made of fumed silica, of mineral fibres or of other open-pore insulating materials, which allows the prevention of gas heat conduction at higher residual pressures. As a result, with lower requirements of the shell, the long-term securing of the vacuum in the panels is to be made possible. To obtain a high vacuum, in particular the edges of the panel would have to be configured with, for example, permeation-tight high-grade steel, which, in comparison to, for example, aluminised foil, would result in higher heat conduction via the edge regions. Thus, the achievable U-value would be higher, particularly in the case of smaller panels than is the case in film-covered VIPs.
On the other hand, in the case of vacuum insulating glazing (VIG) it is necessary for a high vacuum to be achieved as only small spacers, which must hardly hinder transparency, are installed. The particular challenge is both the edge connection, which has to combine minimum heat conduction with maximum diffusion-tightness and slightly resilient behaviour. Likewise, the ratio of volume to surface is problematic to achieve and maintain the high vacuum and requires very clean working and excellent cleaning of the surfaces before joining. VIGs of this type are, for example, known from DE 10 2005 015 184 A1. They typically comprise an easily held, massive frame structure with parallel cover layers attached thereto, the evacuation taking place outwardly through valves in the frame structure from the intermediate space between the cover layers.
With regard to the utilisation of renewable energies, buildings are frequently provided with photovoltaic panels. The installed faces are reaching greater and greater dimensions with thinner and thinner panel thicknesses (for example glass thicknesses of 2 mm to reduce the material costs) and, at the same time, the time and cost pressure is constantly increasing as the manufacturing deadline is often decisive for the level of compensation for the electricity feed into the grid.